


The Fires of Life

by Designated_Traitor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All are Veteran!Grillbys, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell GOLD, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Grillby Harem, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters won the war, Multi, Reverse Harem, Soft SlaveTale AU, Some burn faster than others, Trust Issues, more AUs to come, you'll get what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designated_Traitor/pseuds/Designated_Traitor
Summary: You didn't have any grand dreams, and no burning quests for revenge that some of the other Human Stock seem to cling to. You just wanted to live the rest of your life in some form of peace, none of this back and forth between the Institution and Monster Households.And then you get chosen for a task no other Human has survived, and you can't help but think, what if this is my chance?[Look, Author wants a Grillby Harem, Author will get a Grillby Harem]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *author sobbing* why are there no Grillby harems *looks at self in the mirror* theres so many Skelebro ones but none for the hot bartender *cries*
> 
> *mirror self* how am i meant to know, i'm you
> 
> and thus this fic was born

"Did you hear? He's back..."

"What, already? This is the 3rd pick-up in 2 weeks..."

You press up against the glass wall that kept you contained, ears straining to listen in the two Nurses conversation.

"...getting worse it seems."

Ah, good, they're getting closer.

"The Director said to stop giving him access to the High Quality ones."

"That's good for us, we can finally get rid of some Lower Quality stock."

You gulped. The grey baggy top and pants you wore identified you as one of the "Lower Quality" ones. You crouched down further into the glass corner, getting as close as possible to the door and where the voices originated from.

"I've heard rumours of what happens to all the Human Stock in their Household." Her voice drops to a whisper. "They get eaten alive."

A vicious chill goes down your spine and you fall back onto the floor. It was just a rumour, right? The Nurse said so himself. After all, everyone knows that Monsters don't _actually_ eat people. Those were just scary stories you told children to get them to behave.

"Oh! I heard that as well!" The other Nurse whispered back excitedly.

Shit.

"Come on, he's heading here now."

"What was his name again?"

"It was-"

You cursed under your breath as the two walked out of your hearing range before you could get the name of the buyer. Maybe you would have recognised the name? And then what? Gotten yourself even more panicked probably.

Sighing, you ran your hands through your hair. _Wonderful, now I'm arguing against myself._

You stood up and started pacing. _If I get myself chosen... would that honestly be the best course of action?_

You stopped pacing and looked around the room you had been locked in for the past few years. A rather large white room with a glass container in the middle, fitted for all your human needs: a single bed, a toilet, and a sink. Yep, everything a Human needs.

...

God you missed watching TV.

Your hands covered your face as you groaned. Were you really entertaining the possibility of getting eaten for the chance to watch TV? Yes.

"Well if anything," you looked down as you slowly flexed your bony hands, your veins gaining a green tinge. "I could always magic myself to safety." You let off a weak laugh as you stopped in front of the glass wall. "Can't believe I'm gonna die for some TV." You leaned your head onto the wall. Oh well, there were certainly worst things to die for.

Approaching footsteps ehcoed down the hallway. Your head tilted to the side, _a group's heading this way, could it be the Buyer the Nurses were talking about?_ Regardless, you retreated to the centre of your container.

The footsteps halted outside your door.

You straightened your posture; shoulders back, head held high (but not too high as to make you seem arrogant), and hands clasped behind your back. And waited.

The door slid open and in stepped the two Nurses, both were Faun Monsters who had been working here long since you arrived, and to be honest, you had never seen them both so tense. They positioned themselves on either side of the door, and you watched curiously as their eyes seemed to jump around, never resting on one spot. Or looking at you.

Next to enter, to your surprise, was the Director of this_ fine institution_. A brown Bear Monster that you were only half sure was called Remworth, or was it Rembrandt? Ah who cares, the most important thing right now was the irritatingly bland smile the Director was sending to the last Monster in this party.

Your first thoughts about your potential buyer? _That's a lot of black he's wearing and Hold on is he a Purple Flame?_

You stared dumbly as a violet Flame Elemental swaggered into the room, a black pair of shades hid his eyes but by the jagged line of what you assumed was his mouth, he seemed to be sneering at the Monsters surrounding him.

"I ask for your best, and you bring me Low Quality shit?"

Oh, wow that was a deep voice.

The Elementals trench coat swirled around him as he turned to stare down the Director. _What is he, at least 6ft?_

You scolded yourself as you realised you had zoned out the first half of their conversation. _Focus, this is going to be my way out._

“Mr. Fellby, I assure you,” The Director’s voice was so thick with sincerity it had to have sounded fake to even himself. “This Human will be able to fulfil whatever needs your household requires, to the same level, no, even better I’d say, than our High Quality stock.”

You watch as the Flame Elemental, Mr. Fellby, rubs his chin, seemingly thinking over the Directors words. You took the second of silence to admire the Elementals fluffy hood, how was he not overheating?

Finally, Mr. Fellby scoffed. “Oh yes, of course a poor quality Human would be able to achieve what the other ones could not,” He glared at the Director over the rim of his sunglasses and bared his teeth. “How can I be so imbecilic.”

Your hands gripped one another tightly as your heart jumped in your chest. The Director was walking along such a fine line you couldn’t help but wonder if the Elemental would actually resort to violence if he took being presented you as an insult.

The two Faun Nurses were blatantly sidling closer to the exit, their flight instincts were kicking in it seemed. The Director wasn’t so lucky, sweat slowly trailed over his forehead as he found himself prey to the Elementals glare. “B-but, Mr. Fellby, this Human could-”

“Forget it.” His gruff voice cut off the Directors plea, and you tensed, readying to present yourself and sway the Monsters decision. “I’ll take the human.”

And with that, the violet Flamed Elemental turned and strode out of the room.

As the Director rushed after him and the Nurses started readying you for your departure, you found yourself staring dumbly at the door. You had been chosen, your plan was a success, and yet… why was the fact that he hadn’t even spared a look at you bothering you this much?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellby may seem slightly OoC, but its not wihtout reason!
> 
> Enjoy~~

_Well this was awkward._

You shifted slightly, the limo seat was so plush you felt as if you would be swallowed up. It took less than 30minutes for the Nurses to pack some spare clothes for you (all in grey, how exciting) and get you to the entrance of the building, where a fancy limo with an irritated Elemental was waiting for you.

And so here you are.

You nervously interlocked your fingers. The silence was getting to you, was he really not going to give you any insight into what you were heading into?

_Maybe I should make the first move?_ Leaning forward, you opened your mouth to speak-

"I don't care." Mr. Fellby growled. He sat on the opposite side of the limo, leaning up against the window. He had barely given you a glance as you entered. "I don't want to know your name, whatever skills you think you possess or," His voice took a high pitched, mocking tone. "How you're so ready to work hard and prove your worth for your oh so glorious new Masters."

You frowned, well that was a bit... too on the nose actually, you shifted your eyes to the side. Alright, change of plans.

"Okay," it came out more resigned than you expected, but you carried on. "Maybe you can tell me something about what I should expect?"

The Elemental showed no signs of acknowledging you, and oh, wow, you'd forgotten how annoying it felt to be ignored.

_What was the best way to approach this topic? Rip it off like a plaster._ "I've heard rumours that all Humans taken to your Housebold were eaten."

Mr. Fellby tenses, the lighter shades of violet that you recognised as his eyes widened behind his shades, but still he gave no response.

_Still nothing? Fine, fine, a change of tactics._ You took a breath and straightened yourself. "Let's make a deal."

Silence answered you, but that was fine, you decided to wait him out.

The rest of the limo journey was filled with the quiet hum of the engine, not completely unexpected but you couldn't help the dissapointment that welled up inside you as the car pulled up outside a mansion.

You felt you shoulders minutely slimp and reached for the door handle.

"Wait."

The command halts you and you slowly turn to face the purple Elemental. You got the feeling he was frowning, even with the lack of eyebrows, and he moved closer to the centre of the limo, not quite getting into your personal bubble but close enough that you were getting slightly intimidated. You felt pinned by his serious gaze.

"Look, Human, in all seriousness, you're probably going to die within the first hour inside." Your heartbeat skipped in your chest at his admission, before you forcibly calmed yourself. _It's okay, it'll be okay, you knew this could happen._

What you missed with your internal dialogue, however, was Mr. Fellby taking note of all your reactions, and the tiny, miniscule, shine of interest in his eyes.

It vanished behind his shades as he continued. "But, if by some _miracle_, you survive, I'll give you whatever you want." He sent you a smirk before you could say anything, he left the limo and headed towards the mansion. _Was he... was he being sarcastic?_

You hesitated for one second before scrambling out the other door and running to catch up to him. _It'll be fine. I'll survive, then hold his word against him._ You sidled up to him, hands clenched behind your back as you eyed the smirk he still wore. _Gods I hope his word actually means something._

As you walked further down the stone path you gazed up at the Mansion in awe. It was definitely bigger than you first assumed, brown-bricked and with tall windows that were lined with red curtains. After being confined to a generic white room for who knows how long, you found yourself almost overwhelmed by the beautiful architecture, Gods you couldn't wait to see the garden.

A bright flash of yellow caught your eye, and you squinted up at one of the higher windows, the curtain was swaying but no one seemed to be there. _Had I imagined it?_

"Hurry it up Human!" Your eyes lowered to where Mr. Fellby was waiting. "Don't want to be late for your own death." He taunted.

Waiting under the front door arch, Mr. Fellby made quite the picturesque view. Standing on a stone path, vines clinging to the archway, it could have been described as 'heavenly' if it weren't for the devilish looking Flame Elemental in the centre of it all.

You strolled up to him, enjoying the view while you could. "I plan to live, thank you very much." You met his eyes, er, shades head on and you watched impassively as the taunting smirk dropped from his violet face and switched back to indifference.

"Tch." He turned away from you, and you could have sworn his shoulders dropped a bit, before he stood back to his full height. "Come on."

You watched his back as he opened the front door and stepped in. "Can you at least tell me your name?" You technically knew it already, but there was something in him acknowledging your existence enough to give you his name.

There was no pause in his steps, no lingering look back to see if you were following him. "Survive and I'll tell you."

You sighed silently as you followed behind him. _I hope he isn't always so hot and cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pun wasn't intentional i swear.  
Next chapter: introduction to HT Grillby :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh had to type this out on my phone, so looong.
> 
> Enjoy *finger guns*

He had left you in front of a door. The soft footfalls of his black dress shoes had already disappeared as he turned into another corridor away from you.

It was quite strong, the feeling of isolation that enveloped you after Mr. Fellby's departure, he left you with the simple words of _'this is it'_ and strolled off.

_Lovely to see my potential death was really bringing him down._ You thought sourly, feeling anger rise up for just a few seconds before you let out a slow breath. _No, that wasn't a fair thing to assume, I don't know how many Humans he's already done this with._ You winced. _A lot if what the Nurses were saying is true._

_And for all I know, _you continued, studying the carpet beneath your shoes,_ he could have been quite attached to some of them, maybe even friends- oh wow I really am ignoring my current predicament aren't I?_

You pulled yourself back and rested your hand against the doorknob. _This situations entirely out of my control, and I have no idea what's coming up next,_ you slowly twisted the doorknob, _I can only do my best and hope that's enough._

The resounding click made you jump and you almost lost your nerve right then and there, but you held your ground and pushed the door open.

A dark, empty room greeted you.

Deciding that the Grim Reaper was not going to jump you immediately, you slowly ducked your head inside, leaving the rest of your body in the corridor, and checked out what you could of in the room.

"There doesn't seem to be anything..." You whispered to yourself, if only to break the silence.

Feeling slightly more courageous, you stepped into the room and closed the door, fully immersing yourself in its darkness.

It was a bedroom, with a fourposter canopy bed centred in the far wall, a small sofa and a TV. You felt your eyes sparkle at the sight and for a second you even forgot about the supposed danger you were in.

But as you took an automatic step toward the TV, you heard a sound that made your muscles freeze. Tilting your head to the side, you concentrated on pinpointing its location.

A few seconds of silence. Then again. It was a groan, but muffled as if someone were trying their hardest to hold it back.

Your eyes quickly scanned the room, but it was still just as empty, _then maybe- _ah there it was, another door, the view of it had been hidden by one of the curtains surrounding the bed.

Stealthily, you padded over to it, now with a closer look you could see the door was slightly ajar. Peeking your head in, you're able to make out the toilet, sink and mirror among the soft glowing light.

_Wait, light? Where's that coming from? It couldn't be from a candle, unless there's some sort of Monster brand one that gives off a white glow... _Using your fingertips you gently prod the door open wider, giving yourself space to fit your body in between the threshold.

Twisting your head to face the other side of the room, you start noticing suspicious looking coloured... _stains _that were peppered on the floor, walls and even on the ceiling.

_This isn't a good sign. _The dark blotches got progressively bigger and messier as it got closerto the white glow at the other end od the room, until you couldn't even see the whire of the bathroom tiles anymore.

You covered your mouth to stop yourself from whimpering. There was no way you could ignore the reality of the red and black stains - it was blood, blood clinging onto every surface it could, and right in the centre of it all was the bathtub. Where the strange glow was coming from.

It looked to be pulsating very slowly, punctuated with the odd flicker as if it were just about to go out.

Then another groan sounded, and it was so much closer that you were able to hear the absolute agony with it, and it was coming from the bath?

With a strange mix of wanting to run back and a curiosity to go forward warring inside you, you shuffled yourself closer to the glowing bath.

The light almost seemed to flicker in response and you froze until it stopped. Then another shuffle forward. Pause for the flicker. Then another.

You were in front of the curtain now and with a shaky hand you grasped onto it.

"...don't..."

The voice was so weak you thought you had imagined it at first. Until it spoke again.

"l-leave... before i..." It was clear whoever was speaking to you was forcing these words out through a tremendous amount of pain. A shuddering inhale of breath, the glow flickered madly for a few seconds before a soft exhale was heard and it stabilised.

It was drastically dimmer.

"i'm, i'm running o-out of time..."

You slowly curled your fingers back from the curtain. _What did that mean? Were they dying? Or was the warning for me? _You eyed the bloodstains on the side of the bath and noticed that something seemed a bit off.

_This is going to be so unsanitary. _You winced as your peeled off some flakes of dried blood, but as you brought it up to your face, you noticed the black smudge that was leftover.

_Is this... soot?_

"-it hurts **so much-"**

_Oh._

Slender, white fingers grip the curtain in front of you, and you feel terror blanket your brain.

_Perhaps I did overestimate myself._

"i know how to stop the pain though."

The curtain was ripped back and the Monster launched itself at you. A ghostly white face, burning red eyes and a wide open mouth filled with sharp teeth were the last images in your mind as your eyws instinctively closed, hands coming up to protect yourself.

You missed your veins turning green as your Magic activated, your fear overpowering you to the point your mind slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

You missed the Monster grabbing you by the neck just as this happens.

"...w-what..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued *taunting smirk*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More HT Grillby
> 
> *finger guns*

Awareness came back to you so fast you ended up colliding your head with the side of the bath.

"Urgh." Your hands cradled the back of your head.

"are...you...alright?" A voice croaked next to you.

"Yeah," You twist to face the voice but the next few words die in your lungs, instead you let off a high, frightened squeak.

"please...remain...calm." The Monster that lunged for you whispered.

You stared, mouth agape. What was a terrifying vision moments ago, _Gods I hope I haven't been out for longer than a __few__ minutes,_ now looked to be timidly hiding behind the bath side.

"U-um." Your eyes darted away from the Monster then back. The Monster had stopped glowing, giving you a chance to take in his features properly.

His eyes seemed darker, leaning to more of a maroon colour than the wildly bright red from earlier, even his skin seemed more grey than before, but your eyes were quickly drawn to the small, white flames that sprouted from the top of his head, weakly flickering to a non-existent breeze.

_Was he..._"Are you related to Mr. Fellby?" You asked cautiously, slowly positioning your body sideways in order to get some space between the two of you. Just to face him politely of course, not because you still felt terrified by his presence. _Haha, no, just making polite conversation. _You hoped he wouldn't notice how taut your face was.

He frowned, eyes gazing at nothing in particular. "fell...he brought you...here, like...the others."

_Yeah,_ you swallowed, throat suddenly dry, _like_ _everyone else. Yo_u didn't need the Monsters glowing light to remember how this side of the room looked like. All that red and black.

"...he's my brother."

"Older or younger?" You ask politely, this kind of conversation came naturally to you. Courtesy of one of your past Masters who had a preference for polite talk.

"Younger." That was the strongest you've ever heard his voice go, his eyes even seemed to sparkle with excitement at being able to talk about his brother.

Amid the quiet fear you felt a silver of pity towards him. _When was the last time he talked to someone?_

A groan cut you away from your thoughts, and you watched in alarm as the Elemental's _(was he? What was wrong with his flames then?)_ face scrunched up in pain. When he opened his eyes, they were lighter than before, his skin also.

You eyed him with a mixture of worry, both for him and yourself, but this may be your only chance to get some much needed answers. "Why are Humans being brought to you?" You asked gently.

The Elemental gave out a whine and rubbed his head against the bathtub edge. You weren't quite sure if that was in response to your question or if his pain was getting worse.

_I'm running out of time, I don't even know how I survived this far. _That one thought sent all the questions out of your brain. _Hold on a second... _"How am I still alive?"

He flinched at the loudness of your tone, burying his head further down the tub, you would have felt bad if maybe he wasn't going to end up killing you like the rest.

A mumble was the only response.

You waited to see if the Elemental would repeat himself louder, or even just lift his head up.

Nothing.

Against your better judgement, you brought yourself closer. "Could you please repeat that?"

Timidly, he tilted his head up, his eyes and skin were regaining their previous brightness, and you were worried about the consequences of them becoming as bright as before. Then his mouth came into view and you just... stared.

The darkened line that represented his mouth opened and you realised, distantly, that he was speaking to you, answering your burning question no doubt. You just couldn't stop watching the flecks of soot - _or was that ash? _\- float out of his mouth as he spoke. Some of it landed on the bath edge, but most fell onto his chin, right on top of other, older black smudges.

The Elemental was watching you now, and you realise that he must have asked you a question.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?"

He swiped his chin, causing the soot to smudge, and you notice he seemed almost flustered. "...c-c-can i h-hold...your...hand?" He finished the sentence even quieter than he started, so you must have misheard him.

"Sorry, what?"

A white hand came out from behind the tub and hesitated in the air between the two of you.

_Holy __shit__ he was being serious,_ you thought incredulously_, how does this even link with with the question I asked? Or did he just ignore it?_

The hand was slightly shaking now, and the Elemental's face dropped at your reaction.

_Oh Gods how do I reject an Elemental without dying._ "Um, listen, Mr. Fellby's older brother, I'm not exactly, um, comfortable with the idea of holding your hand." _On the off chance you may bite into it._

The Elemental looked confused, then he blinked and understanding dawned on his features. "do you...not...know how, to channel...your...magic?"

It was your turn to look confused. "Wait, what does my magic have to do with this?"

"it's how... you...stopped...the pain."

Was that how you survived? Honestly, thinking back to when he lunged at you, you could only remember the terrible fear, but it was possible you used magic without knowing.

You looked down at your hands. _My magic does need physical contact in order to work, which would explain why he suddenly wanted to hold my hand, but still... _"I know how to use it, but it comes more as an instant effect, like even if I held your hand for 5 seconds, it would still only work for 1."

His head tilted to the side, intently listening to your explanation. "your magic... manipulates others, emotions... correct?"

You nodded, quietly amazed at how he managed to work it out after one use. "Yes, but only to match my current feeling. I can't make someone feel sad when I'm happy." Which, granted, weren't the most practical of abilities, but still pretty useful.

The white fire Elemental rested his chin on top of the tub edge. "...if...you'd like...i can..help you, stream...it."

You watched as he breathed out more soot, a flicker of pain crossing his features. "...and that would cause a continuous effect?"

He nodded.

"Would it stop your pain?"

A pause. Then a weak "maybe."

You sighed, running your hands through your hair, you had no doubt now that you were brought here in the small hope you could help Mr. Fellby's brother.

"Just answer me one question."

The Elemental's eyes were flickering as they met yours.

"What's your name?"

With a small smile, and sad, gentle eyes he answered. "Ashby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus he had been given the name Ashby, ooo what a cruel joke  
:3
> 
> Next chapter, some bonding


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna try to get back into updating weekly!
> 
> Thanks for all your lovely comments and kudos btw! we really do need more Grillby harems out in this fandom

Just as you were about to respond with your own name, Ashby's body began to glow softly and a look of alarm passed between the two of you.

Ashby lifted his hand again and you took it gently. His shoulder visibly dropped in relief and you were surprised that he thought you would refuse to help. Then again you were sitting in what had essentially become a Human execution room. Perhaps he thought you would decline on the honour of your fallen Humans?

The thought made you uneasy, but you pushed it to the back of your mind. _A discussion on whether or not I’m a good Human Being should definitely be saved for another time._

“…whenever, you… are… ready.” Ashby spoke quietly. You could make out the underlying urgency in his tone, and as much as you appreciated the idea of him trying not to pressure you, you knew time was running out.

Taking a breath, you focused on the feel of Ashby’s hand in your own. It was large, easily dwarfing both of yours, and yet his fingers were so thin and delicate you automatically cradled them in-between your palms. You inwardly scolded yourself. _Focus, help him manage his pain first, everything else can be dealt with after._

_Think calm, peace, a flower field with the sun shining, a willow tree swaying with the breeze._ All other unnecessary emotions drifted away until you were left with a feeling of tranquillity, and then you activated your magic.

“ah…” Ashby sounded blissful, and you felt pleased that you managed to help even a little.

Then abruptly your magic cut off, expected but still disappointing as you opened your eyes to a wounded looking Ashby. “I did say it only worked for a second.”

Ashby blinked. “oh… yes… I remember.” He lightly squeezed your hands. “…do it again… I will… help.”

Honestly, you would have a preferred a little more information on how you both were going to achieve this, _but he did seem to know what he was talking about at least._ “Alright.” You closed your eyes.

Again, you activated your magic, and again it stopped after only a moment.

Opening your eyes, you looked at Ashby questioningly. “Well?”

“o-oh!” Ashby snapped out of his peaceful haze, red eyes widening. “sorry… I got… carried… away.” He sheepishly ducked his head and you felt your lip twitch.

_If I wasn’t currently sitting in the dried blood of the Human’s he’s killed and eaten, I would have found that endearing. _Sadly, you were and this wasn’t the time to become attached to an Elemental that was still unstable.

You shook your head. “It’s fine, I’ll try to hold back so it’s less overwhelming.”

Ashby, still caught up in his embarrassment, only nodded in response.

_Third times the charm_. This time when you shut your eyes, your brought forth feelings of contentment, nothing too strong.

Then just as your magic was about to halt, you felt what was best described as a tug on your Soul. It made the air rush out of your lungs and gave you a light-headed feeling.

Ashby’s hand gripped yours tightly as he pulled on your magic. At first only a trickle managed to flow into him, then with another soul-tug, a stream of your Magic started pouring into Ashby steadily.

Your eyes flashed open in surprise. _How is he doing this?_ You watched Ashby’s face, he had closed his eyes in concentration, but his face was less pained, you figured it was progress, coughing up soot and being an otherworldly shade of white aside.

Curiously you tried to control the flow of magic leaving you, but anytime you tried to restrict your magic something seemed to gently pry your control away. You frowned and used a bit more force this time, only to have it bounce off against the invisible force.

A small feeling of alarm sprouted within your contentment, and as you opened your mouth to question Ashby you found your throat too constricted to form words. You tried to pull your hands away, to break the connection, but Ashby’s only became tighter, bordering on painful as his fingernails dug into your skin.

It got harder and harder to breath, the tightness in your throat had spread to your lungs as the unknown force stretched your magic channel even wider, allowing larger chunks to flow into Ashby.

_It’s too much too quickly._

Your emotions twisted in response to your panic, and your magic carried that feeling into Ashby whose eyes snapped opened in response. Alarmed, his eyes darted across the room, looking for the cause of your panic, before finally landing on your trembling, wide-eyed form.

“what-what’s wrong?” He leaned over the edge of the tub, inadvertently looming over you and causing your panic to spike higher.

He released your hands as if you were made of fire and you let out a feeble groan as your body slumped backwards onto the floor.

_Hmmm everything’s spinning… wait am I staring at the ceiling or the floor?_ Your face scrunched up in confusion.

_Maybe if I close my eyes for a second… yes good idea brain._

You blinked and the world went dark for a second. Another blink, and then as the ceiling slowly righted itself, a concerned grey face with maroon eyes entered your line of sight. _Oh, right, Ashby._

“Hi.” You think your voice came out clear. It was hard to tell when your brain felt like cotton.

“…hi?”

“We… yes?” No, wait, that sentence didn’t come out right.

Ashby tilted his head to the side, giving you a perplexed look. “yes?”

“Good. Good.” You sent him a dopey grin.

Maroon eyes looked you over critically. _Such a serious face doesn’t fit him. _“i… see, you are… currently… experiencing… magic exhaustion.” His face dropped into a sorrowful look. “MY apologies… I should… have… had more control.” _No, no, no this expression is worse._

You lifted your hands up and gestured for Ashby to come closer. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, stopping right before your hands touched his face. Nervousness clear in the way his eyes jumped between your two outstretched hands.

_Haha, shouldn’t I be the nervous one here?_ Well, you felt like you would have been if you weren’t so loopy. Oh well, throwing caution to the wind you closed the remaining space between you.

Ashby freezes in between your hands. The only movement being the small flames flickering atop his head as he stares right through you.

Your foggy mind vaguely registers this, too focused on how rough his skin _(flames? Skin flames)_ felt. You were 100% sure that wasn’t healthy, then again you’d probably need to touch Mr. Fellby’s skin to know the difference.

_Now there’s a thought. An image of the fluffy coat wearing purple Elemental flashed through your mind before your attention returned to Ashby._

Carefully, your thumbs brushed against his skin, slowly finding the corners of his mouth. Ashby still hadn’t moved, and you were unsure if it was because he didn’t want to scare you again or some other reason.

It was a quiet moment between the two of you. Then you jammed your thumbs into Ashby’s mouth and pulled it into a grin.

“There ya goooo.” His startled expression made you snicker. “Ya look better smiling.” Your sentences were getting better, you think.

The haze lifted a bit from your mind, enough to finally understand what you had just done. “Sorry!” You released Ashby’s face and flopped your hands to either side of your body. Ashby’s eyes flashed with an emotion you couldn’t quite identify before he seemed to finally gather himself.

“it would be… best if… you... had some food.” Ashby wiggled forward, enough for you to feel some of his body heat. “…would you like… to eat?”

“…yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the HT universe is touch-starved and nothing can convince me otherwise.
> 
> Next chapter?? Another Grillby enters the fray!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so no new Grillby this chapter- only because the word count went well over what i initially planned D: next chapter i promise!!
> 
> also, your comments, are, lovely :D:D:D

“can you… walk?”

You looked up from where you were leaning heavily against the bathroom wall. The lethargy from using all that magic was slowly leaving your mind, and while you could now form complete sentences again, you found yourself lacking in coordination. “Yes, I can manage.”

Ashby looked at you in open concern and you had to admit it was an odd feeling to have someone worrying about you. Odd, but not unwelcome.

Testing your legs, you carefully pushed yourself away from the wall, letting your weight shift back underneath you. Your muscles locked, then spasmed as they tried to remember how to hold your bodyweight. You couldn’t help but wince as the feeling of pins and needles spread along your calf and thighs. “Just- just give me a second please.”

Ashby nodded, his white tipped flames fluttering anxiously atop his head. He stood in the centre of the bathroom as he waited for you, shoulders folded in as his interlocked fingers rubbed against his knuckles.

You used Ashby as a focus to keep your mind off the pain, and, or wow, you guessed he was tall but he looked to stand damn near 7ft, even with a slouch. You estimated you would come up to his mid-chest, maybe?

His body had returned to its usual grey and you couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortably thin he looked. You would have been able to see his ribs if he were a Human. The drawstrings of his black trousers looked as if they had looped around his waist.

The question was out of your mouth before you could stop it.

“When was the last time you ate?”

Ashby stiffened. He kept staring at the door as he answered you. “a f-few days… t-the la-a-st… hu-”

“No, no!” You stumbled forward in your rush to cut him off. Ashby raised his hands and took a step forward, ready to catch you if you fell. “No, I meant actual Monster food.”

Ashby left his hands in the air, still concerned over your slight swaying, as he contemplated your question. “…it has been… a while…”

“A week?”

A soft no.

“Two weeks?”

“longer.”

You stared at Ashby in growing horror. “A month? More?” You didn’t like the implications of this, but you didn’t know enough about Monster food to figure out what Ashby’s body had been missing during his Human-only diet.

Another thought sprung into your mind, what about Mr. Fellby? It was clear he had been supplying Ashby the Human slaves as food, but why not give him Monster food even then?

The questions were building up in your mind, but a quick glance at Ashby’s haunted expression as he looked around the bathroom had you pushing them away.

“this room… use to… be…… white.”

You took a steady breath as you felt a heaviness settle around your lungs. You stopped yourself from looking down at your hand, knowing that you’d see black and red from where it touched the wall. You wouldn’t say you had an active imagination, but in that moment, it felt as if you were being watched. All those dead Humans glaring hatefully at you from the dark.

You needed to get out of this room. “Come on, lets find the kitchen.” You walked unsteadily towards the door and were almost there before you realised Ashby hadn’t moved.

“Ashby?” He didn’t acknowledge your voice, just continued staring motionlessly at his own hands.

_He’s stuck in his head._ You shifted nervously. You had no idea what the best course of action was. Should you leave Ashby alone to grab Mr. Fellby? No, the Manor was gigantic, you would get hopelessly lost within seconds, and talking clearly wasn’t going to get through to him. That left one choice.

Hesitantly, you reached out your hand, putting it in Ashby’s line of sight before gently laying it on top of his clenched hands. You could feel how tense he was. The room was getting to him and you needed to get him out before he fell into a hole of despair.

You reminded yourself that the only reason you were helping Ashby was to help yourself, after all, Mr. Fellby said he’d only agree to the deal if you survived. You were absolutely not doing this because you felt sympathy for Ashby. _Now if only I could make myself believe it,_ you thought dryly.

Maroon eyes blinked at your joined hands, then Ashby’s head tilted up to stare owlishly at you.

You kept your face neutral as you tugged Ashby into following you. He matched your footsteps as you reached the bathroom door and pushed it open, as you stepped into the darkened bedroom Ashby’s fingers curled around yours.

Glancing back at him, you fund Ashby looking around the room curiously, as if he was seeing everything for the first time. Uncurling himself, Ashby veered sideways behind you, never once letting go of your hand as he took in the room.

“…i had… forgotten…” Ashby murmured; voice laden with emotion you didn’t want to think about.

You were losing him to his memories again, you had to bring him back to the present. “Do you want to put on a top before we head out?” You kept your voice low, not wanting to startle him.

Ashby looked at you questioningly before glancing down at himself. “oh! i-i didn’t know, i was… undressed… my apologies.” He ducked his head down in embarrassment.

You were torn between the feeling of novelty that a Monster would say sorry to a Human slave, and the smile that threatened to break out on your face at his bashful behaviour.

Holding your smile back, you gestured to the wardrobe next to the bed, releasing Ashby’s hand for him to get dressed.

In quick movements, Ashby reached the wardrobe and pulled out a black top. As it fell over him, you winced at how it emphasized his thin physique, with the way it dropped off one of his shoulders.

He hurried back over to you, and you stiffened as he stood much closer than before. “You alright to leave the room?”

Ashby nodded, but his eyes were glued to the TV.

You wanted to laugh, he was acting like you were earlier. “I can imagine it’s been a long time since you last watched TV.”

Ashby looked at you in confusion. “TV?”

You matched his look and opened your mouth to reply, then just closed it and turned to face the door. You swallowed. You didn’t feel like laughing anymore.

Grasping the door handle, you felt Ashby grab your sleeve as you opened the door and stepped into the hallway. You picked a direction and started walking. You had a feeling that Ashby didn’t where the kitchen was either.

“Ashby… can you tell me what day it is?” You asked softly. You didn’t want to shock Ashby if your assumption was correct.

“tuesday?”

You hummed in reply to his wrong answer, and then steeled yourself for the next question. “What’s the last date you remember?”

Ashby’s fingers curled tighter around your sleeve, and you think that he might have figured out where you were going with this.

“the 18th… of… march…” He trailed off.

You pushed down your nervousness. “And the year?”

Ashby mumbled a response.

“Ashby?”

“…1825.”

You stopped walking. Ashby stopped behind you.

The hallway all of a sudden looked much longer and bigger than before. The weight of it was pressing down on you as Ashby’s answer rang through your mind.

  1. _1825._

_He’s been in that room for almost 200 years._

What… what do you do with this? How do you deal with this kind of thing? How do you explain to a Monster that they had missed out on 200 years without turning them into a complete emotional wreck?!

Without noticing, your breathing had turned shallow as these thoughts overwhelmed your mind. You were invested in Ashby, you admitted it, you had managed to get him through his physical pain and out of that blood room for the first time in _forever_, and just when you think you had everything handled and it was all going your way, the world drops this onto your shoulders.

No amount of just _‘doing my best’_ could get you through this.

Just as you felt yourself on the verge of outright panic, a soft weight on your head grounded you. Without you noticing Ashby had stepped close enough for you to feel the heat radiating off of him.

His hand gently petted the top of your head. Had it been any other Monster it would have felt demeaning, but you knew Ashby didn’t hold such negative feelings towards you. His blatant concern for your wellbeing was evidence enough.

_Oh Stars I’m probably the first person he’s actually had a positive interaction with in years, no wonder he got attached so quickly._

“don’t worry… once we, eat, we’ll find... my… older brother… he’ll sort it out…” Ashby was trying to reassure you, _reassure you,_ when it should have been him freaking the hell out. He must have realised that a significant amount of time had passed, it’s not like you were being subtle with your questioning. And here he was calming you down instead.

You took a steadying breath. “Alright.” If your voice came out slightly raspy you both ignored it.

After one last head pat, Ashby’s hand left your head and this time he grabbed your hand. He didn’t say anything as you picked random directions whenever the hallway split, and you only gripped his hand tighter as you felt the slight tremor in his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow who left all this hurt and comfort here? so weird
> 
> cya next week *finger guns*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow this fic is now officially longer than my uni dissertation haha
> 
> Enjoy

It took a few twists and turns, but you both finally found the kitchen.

“Wow.” You stared in amazement as you looked over the black obsidian counter tops, the state-of-the-art MTT oven, MTT fridge, MTT all-purpose cutlery… and it was so spacious you would have thought it was the living room if it weren’t for the obvious kitchen appliances.

Ashby released your hand as he walked further into the room. His own eyes mirroring your curiosity as he took it all in. His fingers brushed over the MTT logo. “…what does… this mean?”

“It stands for Mettaton.” You answer as you sat down at the island table. None of your previous Masters’ had ever spent so much money on their kitchen, you guessed it was because they hardly spent any time in it. After all it was up to the Servants and Human stock to do such menial work. Which made this kitchen even more strange, just where were the other Servants?

Ashby’s head whipped around excitedly to face you. “i know that name!”

His happy expression caught you of-guard before you finally reacted. “That’s wonderful!” You grinned back at him.”

The light mood between the two of you was welcome after the conversation in the hall. It was still there, darkening the edges of your space, but you refused to let it ruin things for Ashby and yourself. Especially since Ashby was trying so hard to get your mind off it.

The fridge opening drew your attention, and you had to stop yourself from drooling at how well-stocked it was. Ashby took out a few ingredients.

“would you… like, a… sandwich?”

You were nodding before Ashby finished asking, and he chuckled at your enthusiasm. “good to know… at least… sandwiches… haven’t changed.” He paused in his preparation and looked at you, the question written on his face.

You gave him a lopsided smile. “No, sandwiches haven’t changed.”

Ashby huffed out a laugh, and you noted sadly at how he relaxed at your answer.

You let silence reign over the kitchen as Ashby went about finding everything he needed. His movements as he cut into various fruit and cheese were confident and strong. A sharp contrast to his constant nervousness and hesitance.

These weren’t the actions of a Monster that didn’t know his way around kitchen. No, the only way Ashby could fall into such a graceful routine after so long was because he had done this before. Many times it seemed.

“I haven’t met many Monsters that could cook, let alone do it so well.” You hungrily eyed the sandwich that was slowly being made. Your stomach grumbled at the delicious sight.

Ashby hummed. “all my siblings… know how to cook,” He put the finishing touches on the sandwich, and then cut it in half in one swipe. “…we take… pride… in our ability… to cook.”

With an eager expression, Ashby slid the plate over to you before seating himself opposite, hands clutched together as he waited for your verdict.

You allowed yourself a second to appreciate just how nice a well-crafted sandwich could look before you dug in. The taste that hit your tongue was heavenly, and you had to close your eyes to fully appreciate it. Maybe it was because your diet usually consisted of leftovers and random slop that Monsters usually fed their Humans that a sandwich could almost bring you to tears.

You opened your eyes to see Ashby staring at you in slight concern. “It’s amazing, Ashby.”

His face lit up at your praise and just as he began to speak, the sound of glass crashing onto the floor had you both jumping and turning around.

Standing at the opposite end of the kitchen, another Elemental stood frozen in the doorway. He was shorter than Ashby and more solidly built, his flames as well were much more radiant, a golden colour which turned into an amber hue at the top of his head. His brown shirt was untucked and looked as if it hadn’t seen an iron in weeks, paired with his stain covered boots and worn out trousers, you were half-tempted to ask him if he was alright.

The dropped bottle was ignored as the Elemental stared, wide-eyed between the two of you. Expression shifting between disbelief and shock.

His finally whispered. _“What the fuck.”_ As his eyes settled on Ashby.

Ashby stiffened, giving the new Elemental a disapproving frown. “language-”

“WHAT THE FUCK!” You winced as the Golden Elementals gravelly voice screeched, and even Ashby drew back, surprised by the outburst, he opens his mouth again to speak but the other Elemental turns and runs out the kitchen, not before accidentally hitting his shoulder on the doorframe on his way out.

You listened at the sounds of his heavy boots getting further away before finally turning to Ashby, who looked as baffled as you felt.

“Er,” Ashby blinked and looked toward you as you spoke. “I’m going to guess that he isn’t the older brother you mentioned before?”

With a sigh Ashby sat back onto the stool, his hunched posture making him seem smaller than ever. “…no…”

You watched in concern as Ashby retreated inside his own mind. _Oh man, there’s got be something I can do._

You settled on your usual tactic – small talk. “What’s his name?”

Ashby murmured in response, and you leaned forward to catch his answer. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“His name is Amby.” A smooth voice drifted from behind you and you turned in surprise to see another one of Ashby’s siblings occupying the kitchen entrance. Standing poised in a crisp white shirt and black trousers combo, he looked the polar opposite of Amby, the only similarity between them being the colours of their flames. “The youngest of us, and unfortunately not the best with handling surprises.” His black shoe toes the half-broken bottle out of his way as he steps forward. “Especially when intoxicated.”

You moved to stand as he approached the two of you. The Elemental looked relaxed as he came forward, footsteps light but firm, eyes watching you curiously through his glasses. He was leaner than Amby and only slightly taller, there was no reason at all why alarm bells were ringing at the back of your head. And yet…

You stayed standing; hands clasped behind your back as he took a seat in the stool next to you. He gave you a once-over, eyes looking at your half-eaten sandwich before finally dismissing you.

You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. _Why am I so on edge? He isn’t even as solidly built as the other Elemental. _You kept your eyes on him, even as Ashby lifted his head finally to send a tiny smile at the newcomer._ And he’s not even the most intimidating Monster I’ve ever met… so why do I feel like taking my eyes off of him wouldn’t be good?_

His face notably softened as he looked at Ashby, giving him a smile of his own. “It has been too long, little brother.” He reached out his hand, and Ashby hesitantly gripped it with his own.

You watched them silently, not wanting to interrupt the reunion Ashby had been waiting for even though it already felt like you were intruding.

Their hands stayed joined as Ashby spoke, his usually quiet voice overflowing with emotion. “…grillby… i…”

Ashby’s pained groaned barely registers in your mind before your hand instinctively shoots out for him. His body only managed to glow briefly before your magic hit him. You tried to copy the sensation from before but only managed to hold your magic for 3 seconds before it cut off.

“it’s alright… i got it...” Ashby reassured you, and you noted that his eyes retained their maroon colour this time.

The Elemental next to you, Grillby, made an inquisitive noise. “I see, so that’s why…” He stared down at your joined hands and you realized then that in your rush to help Ashby you had accidentally placed your hand over Grillby’s as well.

You pulled your hand back quickly. “My apologies I didn’t realize-”

He waved you off. “It’s alright,” Releasing Ashby’s hand, you stiffen as he turns to face you. “It seems I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Grillby and I am Head of this Household.”

Didn’t that technically make him your Master? Oh wow, he was much more polite than all of your previous Masters combined. Still, you felt strangely unsettled in his presence.

“And what is your name, Human?”

Ashby perks up and looks to you as well.

And after all this time, you finally introduce yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, I show you a glimpse of Amby, the Grillby from Swapfell AU. he is a mess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mercy please as this is very much unbeta'd and im tired =.="

Ashby repeated your name a few times under his breath, trying to get it into his memory. You felt a smile tug at your lip. Ashby probably didn’t even realise how significant such a small thing like wanting to remember your name was to you.

It was selfish, but in a way you were glad Ashby didn’t know how Humans were usually treated within Monster Households, you hadn’t realised just how starved you were of kindness.

The sound of your name being called by Grillby redirected your attention, and you found yourself being scrutinised by the Elemental. The unsettling feeling from before rose back within you as you met his white eyes. “From what you have shown, your magic revolves around sharing your emotions with the target through physical contact.”

_Got it in one._

“Granted,” Grillby brought his hand up, it had a leftover black smudge from where your palm touched. “it doesn’t seem as if you can hold the effect for long.” With his other hand he pulled out a white handkerchief and neatly wiped the smudge off.

You swallowed. _His observation skills are a bit… unnerving I have to admit._

His eyes landed on you again and you realised he was waiting for an answer.

“Your right, I can’t hold it for long. There was never any need to in my previous, um, Households. I only managed it because of Ashby.” You gestured weakly to the Elemental in question, wanting Grillby’s eyes off you.

Thankfully he turned to face Ashby once again, features softening as he focused on his younger brother. “You were always skilled when it came to all things concerning magic.”

Ashby’s smile turned bittersweet. “yes i… i was weren’t i…”

_Why are they speaking like that- Oh._ Your eyes widened. Now, you weren’t particularly sensitive to the magic of others, but if you concentrated you could pick up a general feel for an individuals’ magic. And right now, you felt absolutely nothing from Ashby.

You stared at Ashby in shock. _Monsters aren’t like Humans, their entire being relies on their magic. How is Ashby even alive right now?_

A bump against your leg had you looking at Grillby again, and you felt your mouth open about to ask-

Grillby’s magic poured out from his SOUL so suddenly the only sound that escaped your mouth was the air rushing out of your lungs.

You knew you weren’t a sensor-type when it came to magic, so you didn’t realise it at first but that constant pressure that’s kept you on alert around Grillby? It was his magic.

_What outrageous power._ You felt as if your face was stuck between shock, fear and wonder as you realised that Grillby’s magic hadn’t spread to the entire room, but had instead just enveloped you.

_I’ve never seen this level of control._ Grillby’s magic curled around your body before settling uncomfortably in your chest.

In all of this, he hadn’t even bothered to turn to face you, instead he just watched you from the corner of his glasses. Casually, Grillby leaned onto the table and grabbed the other half of your sandwich, he brought it up to his face as if he was going to bite into it and spoke quietly. “Don’t ask any questions.” Then he bit into your sandwich.

The pressure around you refused to budge even as Ashby and Grillby started up another conversation. _How has Ashby not noticed anything? Can he not even sense magic anymore?_

Just as you resigned yourself to standing like a statue for however long Grillby deemed, a pair of hands slammed onto your shoulders. Immediately the magic around you let up and you blinked in surprise as a purple face appeared next to yours.

“Heeey, look who survived!” Mr. Fellby grinned, sharp teeth glinting ominously.

You felt relieved at his sudden appearance. You were willing to forgive his previous actions of ignoring your questions and leaving you to essentially become food as long as he kept Grillby’s magic off you.

Ashby clapped his hands together excitedly even as Grillby sighed at the interruption. “fellby! how are… you?” Ashby blinked as he took in Mr. Fellby’s coat. “what are you wearing?”

With his hands still on your shoulders, Mr. Fellby started retreating out of the kitchen, dragging you along. “It’s called fashion, Bro.” You raised an eyebrow and was rewarded with a poke on your cheek. “I’ll explain it later. Anyways it’s good to see you again, we’ll chat later yeah.”

Ashby rose from his chair, panicked, his hand was half outstretched as if he was about to grab you back. “w-wait, where are… you-”

“Leave them, Ashby.” Grillby’s calm voice broke through Ashby’s building panic, and he reached out his hand again for Ashby to grab. “There’s a few things we need to talk about without an audience.”

Ashby’s face dropped. His eyes just watched you sadly as you were carted off by his younger brother.

You didn’t want to leave him like this, but you knew there was no doubt some things Grillby did want to tell Ashby in private and you would respect that.

_Plus Grillby is way too intense for me, like holy shit._

You sent Ashby what was hopefully a comforting smile. “Come get me if you start feeling pain again, alright?”

Ashby nodded as Mr. Fellby’s fingers dug into your cheeks. “Yeah, if you need us we’ll just be upstairs.”

Once you were a suitable distance away from the kitchen, Mr. Fellby spun you around to face him. You blinked. He was very close.

“Gotta say Human, I had absolutely no faith in you whatsoever-”

Your eyebrow twitched at his irritating smirk. “Yes, I figured.”

“-but you did it! Wow, I must’ve had some amazing luck to have picked you, am I right?” He gloated. “Guess it’s worth telling you my name now.”

“I already know it.”

“Eh?” Mr. Fellby’s smirk froze.

You rolled your eyes at his immature behaviour. “Mr. Fellby.”

His face scrunched up. “Ugh, don’t call me that, just Fellby’s fine Human.”

“Mr. Fellby.” You said coolly.

“Oi you know I am technically your Master now.” He squashed your cheeks together. “You gotta listen to me.”

You tried to pull your head away but his hands refused to let go, if anything Fellby chuckled at your attempts. A flash of orange over Fellby’s shoulder drew your attention and you looked over to see the Elemental from earlier, Amby, poke his head out from another hallway, frowning at the two of you, another bottle clenched in his hands.

“Whatcha looking at?” Fellby turned just as Amby realised you had spotted him, and he threw himself out of view.

Not seeing anything, Fellby turned back to you and took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You alright there?”

You contemplated calling Amby out, but decided you were too drained from dealing with Grillby for any more confrontations. “Yes, just thought I saw something Mr. Fellby. I was mistaken.” You shrugged tiredly.

“Stop calling me- you know what, fine, whatever, just follow me.”

As the two of you started walking, you sent one look back and once again met the white eyes of Amby sticking his head out of a side corridor. He squinted at you for a second, before finally settling on glaring at you as the space between the two of you grew.

_Wonderful. I wonder what his issue will be with my presence. _The fatigue of todays events were slowly catching up with you as you rubbed your eyes tiredly.

“So, what now?”

Fellby sent you another irritating smirk over his shoulder. “Now we talk about your deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: So, how can we apologise to the readers for taking a month off?  
Author 2: have the Grillby's declare their affection and undying love  
Author 3: an obscene amount of fan-service  
Author 4: a chapter that actually moves the plot along
> 
> Author:... *sigh* yeah, plot movement it is.

“Take a seat.”

The room Fellby had taken you to was a large, open-spaced office with a single desk and two chairs in the centre. Massive windows spanned against the wall letting in natural light and as you walked over to them you found they had the perfect view of the front of the mansion.

_Oh wow._ You marvelled at all the greenery surrounding the house, from the tall trees creating shade all the ay to the small, single flowers sprouting up randomly.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor pulled you out of your reverie. Turning, you see Fellby had taken a seat at the desk, a pile of papers now in his hand that he was sifting through.

You took a second to look him over again. His violet flames were a stark contrast from his siblings, alongside his fashion sense it seemed, and you had half expected him to be as hostile to you as the others had, Ashby aside.

“You gonna sit down now or what.”

With one last look out the window you trudged over to the desk and sat down. Posture straight and hands folded in you lap, you met Fellby’s eyes head on.

“So,” Fellby pulled off his sunglasses, placing them on the desk as he watched you with the look of a businessman evaluating his wares. “How about we start with you telling me what you want and we’ll go from there.”

You nodded, holding back a flare of excitement. You were so close to your goal, but like most things in this Human life there was no guarantee that the Monster would agree to your terms. Granted, this household did seem to treat Humans decently compared to the others you’ve been to…

You inwardly shook yourself. Focus. Fellby was still waiting for your reply.

You took a steadying breath. “My terms are simple Mr. Fellby, I want a contract with your Household. A permanent one.” Fellby tilted his head but you carried on. “With no return clauses either; regardless of how sick or injured I end up, your stuck with me.”

Fellby gave away nothing, both his face and voice remained neutral. “…and?”

A look of confusion flashed over your features before you managed to stamp it down. “And what?”

Fellby opened his mouth, then closed it. His eyes widened slowly as he seemed to process something in his mind. Then he threw himself back into the chair and laughed.

_Oh wonderful he’s going to reject my terms and send me packing back to the Institution._ You looked down at the desk and braced for disappointment. _Maybe he’ll at least let me wave bye to Ashby through a window._

Suddenly Fellby slammed his hands onto the desk, you jumped, almost headbutting him in the process as he leaned closer to your face. “How disappointing, Human.”

Your eyes widened, you felt oddly uncomfortable with Fellby’s apparent disappointment and you followed your immediate urge to apologise. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” He responded. “I give you a blank pass for anything and you ask for just _one_ think? I swear, a once in a three-lifetime opportunity and you just,” Fellby gestured at you wordlessly. “Like am I right or what Amby?” Fellby leaned to the side, shooting the question over your shoulder.

You raised an eyebrow and turned with him, and sure enough there was Amby sitting on the floor next to the door, watching you, bottle in hand. You wondered how he had managed to sneak in without making a sound.

“Humans are all…” Amby grumbled the rest under his breath.

Fellby rolled his eyes. “Listen Human, you became a permanent member of this Household the second my Bro stepped stepped outta that room. In fact, if you had asked to be sent back to the Institution we would’ve had a **problem**.” His violet flames grew higher and his teeth sharpened. You gulped at the threat before he went back to normal. “But hey, look at that, we both want the same thing.”

You nodded fervently.

“So, is there anything else you want?”

Honestly, there really wasn’t any burning desires, but you had a feeling that telling Fellby as much would make him think less of you. He seemed to enjoy how you held your ground against him.

“I want my own room, with a bathroom attached and a wardrobe.”

To your surprise Fellby nodded and wrote it down.

“And a whole new set of clothes.”

“Oh yeah, definitely, can’t have you representing our Household in _that_.” Fellby eyed your clothes in disgust. “Stars above, point out the Monster that dressed you in those rags so I can dust him. It’ll be a service to the whole of Monster kind trust me.”

You politely coughed into your hand to hide your smile. “I would also like to request proper food be available to me.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Fellby smirked. “My brothers may not like Humans that much, but they have too much Pride to let you eat any of that Human gruel.”

“Not even fit for animals.” Amby’s distaste was evident.

“Right.” You weren’t too bothered about the details, honestly anything was a step up from the usual meals Human Stock got.

Fellby stopped writing and looked to you. “That everything?”

Well, your lucks held out this long, might as well take a leap of faith. “I want days off.”

Amby choked on his alcohol behind you while Fellby’s eyes widened, both taken by surprise by your demand.

You sat unmoving as Fellby leaned closer to you, head resting on his palm as he eyed you in amusement. “Oh Human,” his smooth voice purred. “You’re gonna be so much fun.” His eyes darkened and you worried for a second that you had asked for too much, but Fellby carried on. “Well, takin’ into account how you’ll have to stay by my Bro’s side for a while, you can have half a day off at the end of every month.”

“Wait, you’re actually giving me time off?” Your voice went higher in surprise. _Holy shit. What ind of Monster casually gives a Human time off._

Fellby snickered at your expression and proceeded to write it down on what you realised was a contract.

_This Flame Elementals crazy. He had to be. Who the hell writes a contract for a Human slave as if they’re some employee?! Does he not know I already have to obey everything he says? Did someone forget to tell him?!_

But unlike with Ashby, who you believed really didn’t know how Humans were treated, Fellby knew exactly what the relationship was like between the two Races.

_And yet he’s doing this regardless._

“Hold ona second!” Amby rounded on the desk, flames flickering wildly. “Y-ya can’t just decide this onya own.” His words slurred together.

Now that he was closer though, you noticed a red tinge around his eyes and wondered what it was from. The smell hit you then, _and Stars above_, did Amby wash his clothes in alcohol or something?

Fellby’s face scrunched up as the smell reached him as well. “And what you can? You smell like the basement of a Brewery, I wouldn’t even trust you to cook an omelette right now.”

Amby reeled back as if he was physically struck and stared wide-eyed at Fellby, the hurt evident in his face.

You politely looked away. Not quite comfortable with witnessing such a vulnerable reaction from a Monster.

Fellby continued writing your contract either not bothered by Amby’s reaction or just indifferent to it.

The awkward silence pressed onto the three of you before Amby kicked the wooden desk and stalked out of the room. “’m tellin’ Grillby!” The door slammed shut behind him.

“Yeah, you do that.” Fellby murmured.

_“Um, will he be okay?”_

“Ignore him. He’s an irritating drama queen, especially when he’s been drinking.” Fellby looked up and met your eyes, gaze serious. “Listen, even though you gotta obey all my brothers, whatever Ashby needs or says takes priority. You’re here for him, everyone else can survive without you.” The unspoken acknowledgement that Ashby couldn’t felt heavy on your shoulders, but you were ready for it.

You nodded. “I understand.”

Fellby raised an eyebrow. “Do you really? ‘Cuz there are some of my brothers who you haven’t met yet that’ll irritate the fuck out of you for not putting them first.”

You raised an eyebrow back. “You putting yourself in that group?”

“You wound me me, Human.” Fellby said dryly. “Then again you haven’t met Flare yet, so I’ll forgive your ignorance.” He took out one page of the contract and slid it to you. “Can you write?”

“Yeah.”

Fellby held out a pen. “Sign on the dotted line.”

Reaching out, you grabbed the pen from his solid grasp, your fingers awkwardly entwined for a moment before you managed to pull the pen away.

“Awww,” Fellby spoke your name teasingly. “If you wanted to hold my hand you could’ve asked.”

You ignored how your fingers tingled from how warm Fellby was and focused on the matter at hand. “Can I at least read the whole contract before I sign it?”

Fellby’s expression of wonder was so over-exaggerated you entertained the idea of throwing the pen at him. “Oh wow, a Human that can read _and_ write. I really did hit the jackpot.”

“Mr. Fellby.” You frowned at him.

He smirked in amusement at your reaction. “You know your quite cute when you pout.”

Your face was not going red. It was not.

Thankfully, a knock on the door interrupted whatever the hell Fellby was trying to pull as he straightened in the chair, an expression of mild annoyance settling over his features. “What?!” He barked.

You automatically hunched yourself behind the chair as the door opened to reveal Grillby. His white eyes roved over you before moving onto Fellby. “Amby said you were doing something irresponsible again.” His eyes landed on the contract. “I see.”

You didn’t budge as Grillby came over and picked up the contract, but you did hold your breath as he flicked through it. His face showed neither approval or disapproval and it set you on edge.

“Hmmm.” Grillby gently placed the contract back in front of you. The dotted line awaiting your signature right on the top of the pile. “Well, are you going to sign it?”

You looked nervously between Grillby’s composed demeanour and Fellby’s self-satisfied smirk. Oh there was definitely something in that contract he hadn’t told you about, and if it were just the two of you, you would have gladly called him out. But with Grillby in the mix…

You uncapped the pen and signed the paper. It really wasn’t worth repeating what happened in the kitchen.

Timidly, you pushed the paper away form you and placed the pen back onto the desk.

“Wonderful. You may head back to Ashby now, your new room will be next his.” Grillby grabbed your contract and tucked it under his arm.

_Great now I’m never going to see that again._

Grillby tapped the back of Fellby’s chair. “Go show them the way.”

Fellby groaned. “Fine, fine. He’s in his old room, right?” He asked as he stood, you rushed to follow his movements.

“Of course.”

Fellby gestured for you and you followed obediently. Reaching the door, Grillby called your name before you could leave. “Tomorrow morning report to my office and we’ll go over your schedule.”

You nodded, not trusting your voice.

“Any other orders, Your Highness?” Fellby’s mocking voice travelled from where he waited outside the door.

Grillby didn’t bother looking up as he opened one of the drawers. “Yes, stop using my office when you have your own.”

Fellby snorted and walked off. You took a step before turning again to Grillby who had already begun working through some paperwork. Quietly, you leaned in and grasped the doorknob, gently closing the door behind you.

You let out a breath. You felt much better with a physical barrier between yourself and Grillby. Perhaps one day you would feel, maybe not comfortable, but just not as tense, when around him. You had a feeling it would take a while though.

“Hey!” Fellby’s voice called out to you from the end of the hallway. “Hurry up! I’ve got other things to do today you know.”

With a final parting glance at Grillby’s door you turned and headed towards Fellby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahaha another AU Grillby has been hinted at, also wow Fellby can be a bit of a dick am i right
> 
> back to usual weekly updates :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta here folks we die like whimsums
> 
> also, a reader made a great point about the Grillby's name & universes their from, what i'll do is whenever a new Grill is introduced I'll state at the end notes what AU their from. I also update the tags with them as well so u can check those.
> 
> The current Grillby AU's we have:  
Grillby = Undertale  
Fellby = Underfell  
Ashby = Horrortale  
Amby = Swapfell GOLD

The two of you didn’t travel as far as you expected. Down a set of stairs, a right then another right and before you knew it Fellby had stopped in front of a brown door. Although it gave you enough time to try and pry the secret of your contract from Fellby and fail.

“Your room,” He pointed to the door in front, then gestured to the one on the other side of the hall. “That’s Ash’s.”

“Alright.” Your eyes glanced at Ashby’s door before eyeing your own in excitement. _I wonder how much space it has. I hope there’s a window… wait forget that I hope there’s a TV! _You grabbed the door handle, fully intent on heading in and checking out every single inch of the room but Fellby’s hand grasped yours before you could.

You looked up at him as he pulled your hand away from the door. His face lacking its usual smirk had you biting back your questions even as he held your one hand in both of his, he looked deep in thought as he spread your fingers and placed his fiery digits in between.

It was an odd moment of clarity that came over you. The part of your Human brain that was wired for reality, that never made you forget you had to always be careful and aware of how you acted around Monsters, always went strangely quiet when in the presence of Fellby. Your initial meeting aside, Fellby also seemed to be lax around you. Even going as far as to tease you.

You don’t this anyone’s ever joked around with you since you were a child.

“…You should check on Ashby first.”

“Huh?” Fellby’s voice dragged you out of your thoughts and you blinked up at him.

There was no trace of the pensive expression from before as Fellby snickered and dropped you hand, flicking you in the faced. “Hey!” You covered your forehead and took a step back, sending Fellby what you hoped was a stern look.

Crossing his arms, Fellby only smirked in response, the slight reveal of his teeth betraying just how funny he found your reaction to be. “Go. Shoo. Do your job human.” With a dismissing wave Fellby abruptly turned and headed off.

“H-hold on a second!” Flustered with the sudden change, you instinctively called out to Fellby. “When should I meet Master Grillby tomorrow? What if I get lost?”

Fellby didn’t look back as he lazily waved goodbye.

“Don’t you want to at least talk to Ashby a bit?” Your voice echoed down the hall but as Fellby turned out of sight you didn’t think he heard it. You huffed in defeat.

_I don’t know if I’d classify him as just a weirdo or a really mellow moody Monster._ One second Fellby’s touching you, the next he’s all business, then you blink and he’s already at the end of the corridor.

You shook your head. _Well at least he’s on my side. I think._

Walking over to Ashby’s door, you knock politely and wait for a response. _Grillby said he was back in his room, _a worrying thought struck you, _what if his pains acting up and he can’t physically open the door?_

With that thought buzzing through your head, you knocked once more and slowly opened the door. _He’s tried to eat me once so I don’t think he’ll be too bothered by my lack of manners._ “Ashby, I’m coming in.”

Stepping into the room you immediately noticed how bigger it was compared to where you found Ashby, and while it had more personality with its range of earthy brown tones, you noticed how orderly and untouched it was.

An uncomfortable reminder of how long Ashby had spent away.

_At least someone had the decency to clean up all the dust and change the sheets._ Letting the door close softly behind you, you walked over to the centre of the room, eyes curiously taking in the wardrobes, dressers, bed and- _ah, there he is._

You would have missed him completely had he not shifted on the sofa, causing the flames at the top of his head to peak out over the back and be caught in the glow of the small corner lamp.

Slowly padding over to the large sofa, you leaned over the back to find Ashby, all long and lanky limbs, curled around a pillow.

“Hey.” You spoke softly.

Ashby curled tighter and pushed his face into the pillow. A quick look over his flames showed they had lightened a bit since you last saw him, however it was hard to tell if Ashby was in any pain without getting a look of his eyes.

You bit your lip, concerned and unsure on how to approach Ashby like this. Did he even want company right now? He probably still needed time to digest everything Grillby’s told him. Maybe some more space was what he needed?

“Would you like me to leave?”

Ashby shook his head but didn’t say anything.

You leaned down closer to his face and tapped him on the cheek, ignoring how he automatically flinched at the unexpected touch. “Come on Ashby, at least lift your head from the pillow, I’m sure it’s getting a bit hard to breath down there.” You spoke quietly.

He mumbled into the pillow and you sighed. Moving back up, you walked around the sofa and faced his curled form properly. _Well Ashby’s always responded well to physical contact._

You plopped yourself down next to his head. A single dark red eye peeked out from under the pillow at you. You gave Ashby a smile even as he quickly hid away again.

“…I can’t imagine how you feel right now.” You let your hand rest on Ashby’s, hoping it would give him something to focus on other than his thoughts. “But you know your not alone; you have your family here to help.”

Ashby shuffled up, letting the top of his head rest against your thigh. You stiffened for a second, but relaxed when you remembered his whole body was made up of flames so the ones at the top of his head wouldn’t burn you.

He moved the pillow away from his mouth. You grimaced at the fresh soot stains around them. “…they try…but i can… tell…”

You remained silent, wanting to give Ashby all the time he needed to sort through his thoughts and feelings.

“…they’re… in pain… whenever they look, at me.” Ashby’s flames flickered wildly.

You felt your heart tug at his admission. Automatically you moved your hand to rest on the top of his head to provide some comfort. The action immediately bringing his flames back to their usual slow movement around your fingers.

“…fellby won’t… talk to me, amby can’t… be in… the… same room… as me.” Ashby’s voice wavered.

You wondered how it would look like for an Elemental to cry. You decided you didn’t want to find out.

“Well, Fellby did say he would catch up with you later, maybe he’s just got some business to finish first?” The excuse sounded weak to your own ears.

Ashby grunted.

“And Amby, he, um, looks like he’s has a lot of things to sort out himself.” You winced, inwardly berating yourself. _Wonderful, this is the perfect way to cheer him up._ “What about Grillby? He really wanted to talk to you.”

“just to say, i’ve been… gone… a mere 200... years.” He responded bitterly. “how things… are run now… and what’s, currently, happening.”

_That sounded more like a meeting than a tearful reunion between brothers._ You frowned, it was also a complete one-eighty from how Grillby acted in the kitchen, almost refusing to let go of Ashby’s hand as if he’d disappear again.

“I think it’s more like they don’t know how to act around you just yet.”

Ashby peeked up at you. “…really?”

“Yeah, think of it like this,” you tugged the pillow out of Ashby’s grasp, ignoring how he frowned up at you. “Imagine there was this one thing you wanted beyond anything, but never expected to actually get it and then just suddenly one day, it just drops into your lap. You won’t know that to do with it, now that you have it.”

Rolling onto his back, Ashby gave you a slow blink. “…you understand…that is quite, literally, my… current… situation.”

You opened your mouth, then closed it. _Oh yeah, he never thought he would actually get out of that room._ You felt your cheeks heat a bit. “Yes, I get that, but you also have to understand that this is what your brothers felt as well.”

Ashby let his eyes rest on the ceiling, you could see him mulling your words over. Then picked his head up and moved back a bit, dropping his head onto your lap.

Your hands freeze in the air as you stare at him in surprise. _Okay, sure, that’s fine. Huh, Ashby’s not that heavy._ Your thoughts came a bit frazzled but you were willing to roll with it.

“do… you, think… if i just… gave them… some… time…”

You were nodding before he even finished the sentence. “Oh yeah definitely, and who knows maybe your other siblings will have better reactions to your sudden reappearance.”

Ashby looked thoughtful. “a… possibility.” He lifted his hand, the unspoken request clear as you placed our hand in his.

You relaxed against the sofa. The peaceful quiet of the room combined with the events of the day were getting to you as your eyelids dropped lower and lower. _I can totally sleep here, this thing’s more comfortable than all the beds I’ve ever slept on._ _Ashby won’t mind._

“…there’s someone else… here to help… as well…”

There was no way you could open your eyes again, your brain was already getting fuzzy, so you just hummed in response.

“you.”

A smile broke out on your face as you squeezed Ashby’s hand. _Yeah I am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dayum look at you holding hands with the fire lads, and oh man poor Ashby but hey, he's got you at least right
> 
> I appreciate all the comments & Kudos <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this chapter was weird to write - like i had an outline of what was meant to happen, started writing, then my brain went no. then of course the world went sideways with this pandemic and im being thoroughly overworked -.-" so i apologise for the lateness
> 
> Either way, this chapter is done, yes its a bit slow, but needed to set-up future things. [once again no Beta, we roll with the punches]

It was no surprise that you found yourself awake at the crack of dawn. Years of being hustled out of bed for cold morning showers at the Institution had ingrained it into your body.

Careful not to jostle the Elemental in your lap, you stretched out your back and sighed at the satisfying click.

You watch fondly as Ashby turns to face away from you, murmuring something unintelligible in his sleep. Then wince as you see the black smudges over your thigh.

_I should bring this to Grillby's attention, assuming he isn't aware of this already of course._

Gently, you slid out from underneath Ashby, quickly placing a pillow under his head. You release a breath as Ashby just nuzzled into the pillow. You didn't accidentally wake him up. _Good._

You grab a blanket and drape it over him. _Just in case he gets cold._ Before silently exiting the room.

_Alright. Priorities: shower, change and meet up with Grillby. _You wondered if Grillby would get annoyed with you for taking so long. _Then again, he didn't actually give me specific time._ You shrug but decide to move a little faster.

Eyeing the door to your room, you took a step only for your foot to clip on something and send you tumbling forward. Catching yourself on your hands, you look back in confusion.

_How in the hell did I miss an entire person?!_

Sprawled out in front of Ashby's room, looking as if he was in the deepest sleep ever, was Amby. He lay on high stomach, brown shirt (which you were sure was the same one as yesterday) thoroughly crumpled from sleep, his shoes were nowhere in sight and rather than a pillow he was cuddling an empty bottle. In fact, he was perfectly positioned to make it seem as if he had just coincidentally passed out in front of Ashby's room.

It made you instantly suspicious. While your interactions with Amby had been very short-lived, you would have had to be blind to not notice how on edge your presence made him. Heck even Grillby had been more subtle about his distrust to having you around.

_Not the best way to show your worried about your Brother, Amby, but still, at least you're trying._ You knelt down next to him. You doubt you could wake him up, Amby hadn't even budged when you tripped, but you felt the need to do _something._

You hummed in thought, watching as Amby's red-tipped orange flames swayed languidly, his face was for once frown-free and it made him look remarkably younger.

_Ah, I have an idea. _Standing up, you carefully stepped over Amby and headed back into Ashby's room. A quick look around and you found your target, a spare blanket. A quick look to make sure Ashby was still asleep and you were out.

Hopping over Amby, you covered him with the blanket and nodded to yourself. _All done, now to get back on track._ Turning, you finally headed into your own room, unaware of the white eye that cracked open to peer at you quickly before closing.

Entering your own room was like stepping into a dream. It was smaller than Ashby’s, with only a single bed, small wardrobe, and a door you guessed lead to the bathroom. There was no sofa and no TV (which was a little disappointing) but it was all yours. You grinned. I got what I wanted, now I just have to hold onto it.

You opened your wardrobe to find the other Institution clothes you were given. Hopefully I won’t have to wear these for long. Grabbing another long-sleeved top and pants, you headed into the bathroom.

A shower and a bath?! It’s official, I died in my sleep. 

Not wasting anymore time, you stripped and jumped into the shower. Letting the warm sprays come over you, you indulged yourself for a minute more before getting down to business. You studiously ignored how the patches of dried blood and black smudges on your hands stained the water in the beginning.

Stepping out of the shower, you felt lighter and more prepared for the day. A quick glance in the mirror had you pausing. You almost didn’t recognise yourself. Skin cleanest it’s been in years, hair finally lost its greasy sheen, sure your body was still more sharp angles from lack of nutrition but, you smiled into the mirror, it felt like you were reclaiming yourself bit by bit.

_Alright, I’ve wasted enough time._

Clothes on, you exited your room and with one last look at Ashby’s door and Amby, you started heading to Grillby’s office.

_It was this way… then up these stairs… down here… this door?_

You think it was? Well, you were pretty sure this was the right corridor, so worst case it was just the wrong door. You knocked.

“Come in.” Answered a muffled voice.

A mix of relief and anxiety spread through you as you entered Grillby’s office and closed the door. Now it was just the two of you. No Ashby and no Fellby acting as buffers, you would have even settled with having Amby in the corner glaring at you.

_I’m fine. This is fine._ Your racing heart said otherwise.

Grillby looked up from his work, when his eyes landed on you, his flames twirled in what you guessed was surprised. His voice confirmed it a second later. “I didn’t expect you this early Human.”

“I’m an early riser.”

“A good habit.”

_Not one I particularly wanted. _

Grillby gave you a slow look over, from head-to-toe. If it were any other Monster you would have been on guard. You had seen Monsters that looked at Humans that intensely before and it often led to _unsavoury_ acts being done.

“Don’t you have any other clothes?”

“Uh,” You blinked, uncomprehending the question for second. “No. These are the standard uniforms from the Institution.”

Grillby gave you (or your clothes, you couldn’t quite tell) a look of dissatisfaction. A feeling of Déjà vu that swept over you as Grillby’s reaction mirrored Fellby’s from yesterday. Albeit a more refined response.

Finding a similarity between the two Brothers was oddly comforting. If you could get along with Fellby, who you had a feeling was the more reckless sibling, then surely there was a chance you and Grillby would get along. Or at least reach some level of civility.

“Human,” you stood at attention as Grillby addressed you. “Your schedule will be as follows: breakfast at 7:30am and dinner at 8pm. You can go for lunch anytime between 12pm and 1:30pm. At this current moment you are only to stay by Ashby’s side. He is in too much of a fragile state to be left without assistance for long.”

You nodded. _Good to see both Grillby and Fellby have the same priorities._ _It would have put me in a dangerous spot if I had conflicting orders._

“If you are late for either breakfast or dinner then you don’t eat. Clean up after yourself as well, if I find a mess in the kitchen there will be consequences.”

_I believe you._ “I understand, Master Grillby.”

Grillby leaned back in his chair. His white button-up shirt pulled against his shoulders with the action, revealing the lithe muscles hidden underneath. Legs stretched out, Grillby seemed strangely tired even though the day had just started. “Now, what can you tell me about Ashby’s health.”

Your brows furrowed. _Shouldn’t he already be aware of these things? _“Well, Master Ashby’s severely underweight, and doesn’t have much body strength. He keeps coughing up soot, and there’s the issue with his magic…” You trail off, watching for Grillby’s reaction.

A clench of the hands and then nothing. No sudden magic crushing against you. _Maybe he just doesn’t want me to mention it in front of Ashby? _

“Anything else?” He asked.

“Yes, he has moments when his entire body would light up, his colouring changes and he’d be in intense pain.”

You think Grillby sighs, by the way his shoulders ever so slightly dip. “I see. That is… a lot. I’ll start looking for medical personnel that could help.”

_Well said, Master._ You felt for him, you really did, this must be a heavy responsibility to have dropped on him all of a sudden and no doubt he was dealing with it as best as he could, but your main responsibility was Ashby’s care and wellbeing, which meant not just looking out for his physical health but mental as well.

With that thought filling you with determination, you spoke your next words confidently. “When are you going to talk to Master Ashby?”

Grillby looked at you with surprise. “We did talk.”

You felt a frown building, but you held it back. “…You know that’s not what I meant Master Grillby.”

To your surprise Grillby just picks up his paperwork and begins going through it. “That will be all Human. Get back to work.”

_He’s dismissing me? Just like that?_ You shift in place for a second, your first instinct was to follow the order but you needed to try for Ashby’s sake. “He thinks you’re all avoiding him and it’s making him feel-”

**“Enough, Human.”**

The command had you shutting your mouth with an audible click. There was no change to Grillby’s flames, which threw you as that’s how you’ve been able to read the Elementals emotions thus far, but the magic that resonated from him. That scared you.

You nodded stiffly. Grillby wasn’t constricting his magic around you like last time, but you could feel it in front of you like a physical wall. _…I’ll try again another time._

The idea of having your back to Grillby was unpleasant but you also really wanted to leave this room. You were absurdly tense as you quickly spun and left the room, wincing as you accidentally slammed the door shut.

When the door didn’t burst into flames at your action you let out a breath. Your body sagged. _What a wonderful start to the morning. Well at least things can only go up from here. I hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Oh man, Grillby clearly has some things he needs to work out, good thing you dont give up easily am i right.  
Traitor 1: Author there's a problem!  
Author: eh?  
Traitor 1: the readers, they all love ashby!  
Author: hm yes, i see  
*Swivels dramatically in my chair*  
Author: give eM THE DRUNK ONE
> 
> [next chapter will definitely not take this long, also i am working on a cute (god i hope it'll be cute) soulmate AU oneshot for the Grillbae Harem]


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in late and with starbucks* enjoy the chapter

Returning back to Ashby’s room, you were surprised to find Amby awake and sitting cross legged in front of the door.

He glowered at you as you approached. “Stay ‘way from my bro.” The red around his eyes had dissipated since yesterday and you realised this was the most coherent you’ve heard him so far. Almost no slurring.

_Is the red tinge around his eyes a side-effect from getting drunk? I wonder if it's something universal to all Elementals._ You tucked the thought away from now. You were still being glared at after all.

“…We both know I can’t do that.” You answer him gently.

Breaking eye contact, Amby scowled at the carpet, hands moving restlessly over his trouser pockets before retrieving a crushed box of cigarettes. Pulling one out, he placed it between his lips before bringing his finger to the other end and lighting it up.

_I hope he doesn’t smoke as excessively as he drinks._ You wince internally. _Ashby worries enough already._

Amby took a slow inhale and you waited silently as he breathed the smoke out. His shoulders lost some of their tightness as he sat back against the door, making himself comfortable.

Now if only he could stop watching you so suspiciously.

“Why do ya even care?

_From one interrogation with Big Bro to another one from Little Bro. This is going to become some sort of trend with the siblings isn’t it?_ You held back a sigh and thought over your reply. Would Amby believe you if you said you just wanted Ashby to get better? That Monster or Human, you would feel the need to help anyone subjected to that sort of pain and terror?

You met Amby’s hard stare. _No. I don’t think he would accept that explanation._

“The sole reason I was brought here was to care for Ashby, and if I don’t do my job I’ll get sent back to the Institution. Something I would very much like to avoid.” _There we go, that answer sounded selfish enough._

Although, could that last point be considered moot now that you signed Fellby’s contract? You did say that no matter what they couldn’t send you back. Then again you had only specified that they had to keep you regardless of your physical health – sickness and injury.

You inwardly frowned. _Could Grillby still send me away if he believed I wasn’t doing my job properly? Urgh. If only I read that contract._

“Ya could lie. Slack off. Leave Ashby alone in a room an’ jus’ tell everyone he’s doin’ okay.” The bitterness in his voice takes you by surprise as much as his words do.

You didn’t bother holding back your frown. “I will not.”

But Amby wasn’t looking at you anymore. Bringing his legs up, he leant on his knees, hands clutching at his head. “Jus’ leave him by himself… not even gonna check on him after a while…”

Oh. _Oh._

Well now you just felt uncomfortable. You had figured Ashby would just be the family outlier when it came to his emotions. Grillby was about as closed-off as a door that was sealed with cement and Fellby, well, even with his lackadaisical attitude and apparent teasing it was still hard to pinpoint his emotions.

You watched as Amby took another drag of his cigarette, head still buried in between his knees.

Evidently it wasn’t a trait the youngest had picked up.

With soft footsteps you came closer to Amby, before finally seating yourself opposite him as your presence was ignored.

If you had to put the family on a scale, Amby was definitely next to Ashby when it came to being emotional. And Ashby had been out of touch with any sort of positive interactions for a damn near 2 centuries.

The thought filled you with unease and Stars damn it you were slightly concerned about the youngest Elemental in this Household.

_Only slightly._

“Can’t trust anyone… they all lie in the end.” Amby mumbled.

_Lie to who? Ashby?_ “You felt like someone had lied to… Ashby?”

“I didn’t _feel_ like it, I-_you did lie!_” Amby snapped at you. Head springing and glaring full throttle at you once more.

“Alright, alright.” You placate him. _Let’s try to keep the emotions on low now._ “And what did I lie about?”

After that burst, the anger seemed to drain out of him in response to the question. Slumping against the door as if he was exhausted. “Doesn’t matter. You’ll jus’ do it again.”

It was clear to you that while Amby was accusing you of all this, he wasn’t accusing _you_. Amby, you had realised, was a Monster filled with loathing, and while you were sure some was directed at the world at large, you had the feeling most was saved for himself.

You felt sympathetic. You really did. He clearly had been through a lot – was in fact still going through it – and it didn’t look as if his siblings were supporting him. Your mind flashed back to the office with Fellby, at how easily he had insulted and dismissed his younger brother with nary a thought. Or helping him in any way it seemed.

Surely they must have realised at some point how far their brother had fallen? He couldn’t have been like this before, not with the way Ashby had reacted to him. There was clearly a downhill slope he had found himself on, and without the help of his family members he had turned to other substances.

_Had they even tried to help? _You felt an unexpectedly strong flash of bitterness run through you. _Then again, considering how much they’ve ‘helped’ Ashby it’s more likely they just checked to make sure he was still breathing whenever he passed out._

You rubbed a hand tiredly through your hair. _What a complicated mess of a Household I’ve found myself in._ But you refused to let this ruin your dream. You were going to persevere and keep doing your upmost best to help.

It’s just that your help now extended from ‘Ashby’ to ‘Ashby and Amby’.

An idea formed in our mind, half-baked and more of a general lets-do-this-and-see-what-happens kind of feel to it. But it was better than nothing.

“You know what, you’re right, I’ve lied and chances are I could again.”

Amby tilted his head towards you, confusion apparent. “Huh?”

“Which is all the more reason you should check up on me while I check up on Ashby.” You said. Honestly, you would have preferred just outright stating ‘Visit your brother he misses you’ but if you had learned anything from this conversation with Amby it was that he stalwartly refuses to directly deal with his own problems. He probably would have ran if you had said it.

“W-wait, I can’t jus’ _be there_.” Amby said incredulously.

_Stars you would have imagined I asked him to do a complicated medical procedure or something._

“Think of it like this,” you wiggled closer to him. His eyes quickly took in the remaining space between your bodies before jumping back to you. “You have just spent what I assume was the entire night camped out at your brothers’ doorstep.”

“It wasn’t the entire night!”

_Your wrinkled, alcohol smelling shirt says otherwise_. You waved him off, continuing. “Just do that again, except make it during daylight hours and inside Ashby’s room.”

Amby pursed his lips, staring at you uncomprehendingly. “Ya sayin’ I should sleep in Ash’s room when he’s awake?”

Your stared back him waiting for the punchline. Then you realised there wasn’t one.

Your head dropped into your hands._ Oh my Stars how is he related to Fellby. I feel like you can hold three conversations with him at the same time using nothing but sub-text but I can’t even get through one with Amby._

_No. I can handle it. Just got to keep it simple._ You lift your head and Amby quickly moves back. Why was his face leaned in so close to yours anyway? You shrugged it off. “I am going to go wake up Ashby. I am going into his room, where I will remain for the next few hours, taking care of him.”

Amby nodded.

“And you are going in there with me. Unless of course… you want to be _the reason_ for Ashby not getting the care he deserves?” An extremely low blow you knew, and not one you’ll likely forgive yourself for quickly as Amby flinched at your words.

But you just knew that if you let Amby retreat now he would never get so close to Ashby like this again. And he would just carry on that downward slope until he met an unsavoury end.

“I jus’ have ta be there?”

You kept your face and voice neutral. “Don’t even need to start any conversations.” _Ashby would probably start them all anyway._

Amby chewed on the end of his cigarette and you tempered down your excitement.

“Can’t stay all day. Got thing’s to do.” He shrugged.

_Yeah, sure._ You politely didn’t ask what ‘things’ they were. “That’s perfectly fine.”

After a few more seconds of silence where you thought he was going to try to make a run for it Amby finally nodded.

A smile broke out on your face as you quickly stood up. “Wonderful let us head in then.”

“Wait now?!”

You gave Amby a closed eye smile. _Yes now when did you think in a week?!_

“Okay, okay, I’m moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up rewriting this chapter 3 freakin times cuz it just. wouldn't. work. D: 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this wonderful Amby emotional angst. he's a mess.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Only Fire and One Human Live Here Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720606) by [R_J_Hatchet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_J_Hatchet/pseuds/R_J_Hatchet)
  * [Likewise, I need This Job!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699914) by [Normalaya12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normalaya12/pseuds/Normalaya12)


End file.
